


Art: Shower

by mekare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Traditional Media, watercolor pencils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: John and Ronon embracing in the shower.  (plus another use of unimaginative titles again.)





	Art: Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely esteefee and all her brilliant Ronon fic.


End file.
